Be Somebody To You
by what a feeling
Summary: Everyday, Annabeth finds herself learning more and more what family really stands for. Percabeth, mortal AU. Basketball! Percy. One shot
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/ HoO or anything else you may recognize.**

Annabeth's hands are still shaking, even when the doctor comes out and tells her it's okay to go in and see him. She smiles gratefully at the man, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him. She wipes at her eyes just before she enters, hoping she looks better than she feels. She takes a deep breath when she sees him lying on the bed, features relaxed. She approaches him silently, and takes the seat beside the bed.

Percy's fast asleep, chest moving up and down rhythmically. Absently, she reaches out her hand, tracing the slant of his nose, the curve on his cheekbones, the arc of his brows. Her fingers look even more pale against his tan skin, and she tries to match her breathing to his to calm herself down.

He's here. He's breathing. He's _alive_.

She lets out a shaky breath just as his eyes flutter open. She sees him look up at her confusedly,and can point out the exact second he realizes what's happened. His face goes from confused to panicked to recognition to peaceful in a span of three seconds, and then he relaxes, moving his head so his cheek is resting against his palm. He watches lets her stroke her thumb over his cheebones wordlessly for a while until he clears his throat.

"Hi." He croaks, voice barely above a whisper. Annabeth sends him a small smile.

"You gave us such a scare, Jackson." She tells him softly, and his brows stitch together.

"Us? Does my mom know?"

"Of course she does. I had to drop your son off somewhere when I rushed down here, didn't I?" She asks with a small smile. She's run out of tears, but she's in no mood to laugh, either. Percy groans, shifting slightly.

"You told Alec?" He winces. "Mom's going to _kill_ me."

"You're the worst, Percy." She can't stop herself from sniffling a little. All humor vanishes from his face when he looks up at her. His mouth is pulled down and he's frowning slightly as he reaches out to hold her hand, pulling along the IV drips with him.

"Hey." She looks up at him, hoping he can't see through her (Yeah, _right_ ). "Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I _upset_?" She needs to remember she's in a hospital and can't scream. "You could've _died_. They call me and tell me my husband's been in a terrible accident and that he's in critical care and they don't know if he'll even _make it_ and don't give me any updates for _four hours_ , and you want to know _why I'm upset_?" Her voice cracks, and she has to tell herself she's cried enough. That she's going to make it through this, because Percy's _alright_. Tears well in her eyes anyway, and she looks away from Percy, who looks shocked.

"Annabeth, I'm-" He pauses. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry." She looks back up at him, almost instantly regretting it because her heart aches for the way he's pouting slightly. She lets out a sigh, running her hands over her face in an attempt to look a little more put together.

"I should call Sally." She says hoarsely. "She and Paul are really worried."

Percy nods with a slight wince and she gets off the chair and makes her way to the window to make her call. Sally and Paul come in half an hour later with their four year old son.

"Percy! Oh, thank god you're alright!" Sally cries, rushing over to his bed, just when Alec comes in.

"Mommy!" He screams, racing right into Annabeth's arms. She smiles softly at the little boy and lifts him off the ground. He wraps his legs around her and smiles happily at her, blue eyes sparkling. "You're not crying anymore!" He announces, and she _knows_ Percy's tensing on the bed beside her.

"That's right, sweetheart. Mommy's okay." She kisses his cheek. "You know who else is okay? Daddy!" She coos, carrying him over to his father's bed. Alec reaches out to his dad, but Annabeth holds him firmly. "Alec, sweetie, Daddy's got hurt really badly, okay? You can't play with him for a while."

Big eyes blink up at her as her son frowns. "Did Daddy get into a fight at school?" He asks, and she sees Percy smile weakly behind him.

"Yes, he did, darling. And what do you tell people who pick fights at school?"

Alec turns in her arms to face Percy, and she can see him sticking a finger out over his blonde head. "Daddy. Nice boys don't fight. You made Mommy cry _a lot_." He scolds, and Percy has the decency to look ashamed.

"You're right, kiddo. No more fights." He agrees, just as Sally lets out a small laugh, hitting him upside the head gently.

"Do you want to play fireman when we go home?" Alec pushes, and Annabeth freezes. She reaches out and strokes his hair softly, something that she realized a long time ago, calms him down- Just like it does, his father. He turns around and beams at her.

"Daddy's not going to be able to play for a few weeks, baby." She says softly. "Until his back feels better. You can play with Jordan. How does that sound?" Alec's momentary frown melts into a grin.

"That'll do." He decides before turning back to Percy. "Daddy, I hope you stop being hurt."

"I do too, buddy." Percy winks at him. Alec wriggles out of Annabeth's hold and runs off to Grandpa Paul, sitting happily in his lap. Paul sends the three of them a thumbs up, as if to say, I've got this covered. Annabeth turns back to Percy, who's still being yelled at quietly by Sally, and she's about to join in, but she holds herself back.

 _He's okay_ , she reminds herself. _And just for that, he's off the hook_.

oOo

Percy needs a lot more time before he can work his right leg fully, something that breaks his heart. Annabeth reaches out to interlace her fingers in his when the doctor announces it, and for a while, Percy seems perfectly okay with it. It sinks in minutes later, though, when Dr. Morozova is walking Annabeth through his rehabilitation exercises and timetables.

" _What_?"

"You have to start out slow, so we'll-" The doctor repeats, but Percy slams his hand down on the table.

"My right leg won't heal for _how long_?" Annabeth takes a deep break, rubbing circles on his wrist with her thumb.

"A year, Mr. Jackson, at least-"

"I play _basketball_." Percy cries. " _For a living_. I need this to get better sooner. Make it happen." He waves his arm around stubbornly. Dr. Morozova sends him a sad smile and a shrug before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Jackson. You got lucky, but struck some of the nerves in your back when you fell. If you attend therapy regularly, though, I think you'll be back on the field by next December."

"Okay, first off," Percy glares at her. "It's a court. And December's a year and six months from now."

Eight, actually, but Annabeth decides she can keep that to herself. She places her other hand over theirs before smiling at the doctor in what she hopes is an apologetic manner.

"Thank you so much for your help. We should head back home." The doctor doesn't look impressed, but gives her a tight smile before grudgingly saying,

"Feel free to call me if you need any help."

Annabeth helps Percy off his seat and lets him sling his arm around her shoulders before making their way back to her car, with Percy muttering _how stupid this is, anyway_ , the whole way. The drive home is mostly silent, because she's too scared to say something to set him off, and he's too wrapped up in his thoughts to say anything.

Annabeth fiddles with the keys for a while and pauses before she unlocks the door. She looks up at Percy, who's leaning against the wall, face screwed up in pain, and she feels a pang of guilt for asking what she wants to.

"Perce?" She asks softly, and he looks at her, frown slipping right off his features. "I know this is a lot to ask, but," She falters. "I haven't explained it to Alec, really, and-"

He raises his hand up to silence her. "Annabeth. He might be a mama's boy- All Jackson men are- but he's my son, too. Don't worry about it." He sends her a large grin that makes her skin tingle as she opens the door.

"You're home!" She barely has the time to register what's happening when a lightning fast blur of yellow throws itself at her knees. She laughs, ruffling he little boy's head and is about to answer, but he's already racing to tackle his father. Annabeth watches in horror as he runs straight into Percy's legs, demanding he pick him up. Percy, who looks like he's going to die from the impact only lets out a scream through gritted teeth. Annabeth's by his side in a flash, scooping up Alec and wrapping an arm around his waist as carefully as she can.

Alec looks horrified at the thought that he caused his dad, his hero, so much pain, and has tears welling in his eyes, and Percy's moaning into the crook of her neck and Annabeth can't decide who to pay attention to first. She reaches out with the hand not carrying her son and strokes Percy's hiar and kisses the little boy's forehead.

"Alec, honey, who don't you go inside and play with your toys, okay? Daddy's fine, I promise." Alec nods, looking up at her with large eyes and wiping the single tear his cheek as she sets him down. He slumps back into the house, and Annabeth sighs as she turns to Percy. "As for Daddy, he needs some rest."

Percy squints at her, lips slightly apart and eyes half closed. "Daddy?" He repeats weakly, letting her carry most of his weight. He isn't as muscular as his teammates, not by a long shot, and Annabeth does like to think of her hours in the gym pay off, but she nearly bucks under the pressure. "Didn't know you were into kinks like that." He flashes her a small smile. "That's kind of dirty, Annabeth. Not judging you or anything, but-"

"Hey, Perce?" Annabeth asks. He looks down at her as she guides him down the passageway and straight to their room. "Shut up." He smirks at her before frowning at the room they've finally got to.

"I think I'll watch some TV. The Clippers are playing the Bulls, and-"

"Not today, Jackson." Annabeth tells him drily. "I'll get you my laptopto live stream, if you'd like, but you're not leaving this bed under my watch." She relents after he pouts at her, regretting it the second his expression grows smug.

"Someone seems to really want me in bed, eh, _Mommy_?" He teases, and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Do you want the laptop?"

"Yes. Is Mom here?" He asks, wondering who was watching Alec when they weren't at home. Annabeth shakes her head.

"No, but Thals is. Do you want to talk to her while I get dinner fixed up for tonight?" She asks, sinking into the bed beside him, reaching over his face to brush the hair out of his eyes. Percy smiles softly at her.

"No, that's okay. Can you get Alec to come in here, though? I never got to say hi to the little guy." He shrugs, and Annabeth beams, because that would keep both of them busy long enough for her to figure out dinner, maybe some time alone with her best friend that she's wanted for weeks together. She feels ridiculously selfish, but ever since Alec had been born and they got married, she'd found lesser and lesser time to spend with Thalia without having her family (whom she loved with all her heart, mind you) constantly intruding. She gives him a kiss on his cheek before walking out, calling for Alec.

She sees him curled up next to Thalia, who's reading out a book that looks suspiciously like ome of Annabeth's favorite textbooks from Yale for him. He jumps to his feet at the sound of her voice and blinks at her when she tells him to go play with his father.

"Daddy wants to play with _me_?" He asks, like he can't believe it, and Annabeth feels terrible for a moment. "But I hurt him." He says in a small voice.

"Sweetie, that was an accident. You mean the universe and more to Daddy, okay? And if you don't play _carefully_ with him, he'll feel sad. You don't want a sad Daddy, do you?"

Alec shakes his head at an inhuman rate before bouncing off happily into their room. She watches after him in amusement. She can't imagine being something that small and young and still having all that energy. She lets out a sigh and plops down next to Thalia, who grins at her.

"TV?" She asks. Annabeth knows she should probably get to making dinner but she's so tired, and Alec's been asking for pizza for over a month that she's been putting off, and there's two people dependent on her and her boss has been really rough all week and it's her first break in a long while and-

"TV." She agrees, kicking her legs up.

oOo

Annabeth slips through the door as quietly as she can. Ever since Percy's been staying home, he's turned into an even lighter sleeper than her, and that's saying something. She can hardly get out of bed to get a glass of water without waking him up with the creaking of their wooden floor. It's a Friday night, and she's ready to curl up in bed and sleep all the way to Sunday. The last few weeks have been hectic at work- She's been given a really big project with a multinational, and it's been driving her up a wall, trying to figure out what kind of a factory they're looking to build, what with the CEO being so secretive about everything. That, along with Percy's growing crabbiness of being cooped up at home and unable to do most things on his own is starting to take a toll on Annabeth. She hates that she doesn't like it, but she lives with a man who's in a constantly foul mood, and it's grating on her nerves. She decides she'll drive her boys down to Montauk this weekend as a surprise, but right now, she's really wonering if she has the energy for the drive.

She hangs up her coat and bag and gets a glass of water before silently tiptoeing into her room. She worries that the creaking of the door might wake up Percy, but she realizes the lights are on, so she peeks in to find Alec lying comfortably on her husband's chest, listening to him in fascination. Percy's playing absently with the four year old's dark hair and telling him what Annabeth thinks is a story. Neither of them seem to have noticed her at the door, and she isn't above using it to be sneaky, so she strains her ears to hear his words.

"-And she told me she didn't want to date me because I was sure to make a college team, and she'd only serve as a distraction." He chuckles quietly, and Annabeth feels herself relax against the door. "For a smart woman, your mom sure is crazy. Don't tell her I called her that." She hears Alec's delighted giggles.

"This can be a dude thing, Daddy!" He squeals. "And then she married you because I was borned?" He asks, and she hears Percy laugh quietly.

"Sounds about right." She hears the smile in his voice.

"Do you fight because you don't love each other, Daddy?" Alec's voice is quiet, and Annabeth freezes. Yes, Percy does sometimes get on her nerves, and of course, they fight every now and then, but was it something so obvious that a four year old could notice? She feels her heart hammering against her chest as she waits for Percy's response, irrational fear filling her up to a frenzy. She knows she shouldn't; She loves him way too much- If he answers truthfully, and tells Alec he sees the marriage falling apart, she thinks she might die. She's already come up with a million arguments to give them another shot- _It's just a phase, we can work through it, you'll get better soon, this makes no sense_. Her mind is reeling and she struggles to breathe. She peers into the room to see Percy smile at their son- A genuine one.

"Hey, pal. I happen to love your mother more than anyone else in the world. Except you, of course. We fight because sometimes, that's how people tell each other they care." He tells their son gently, and Annabeth has to take a breath to calm herself down. She doesn't know why she'd have panicked like that, it was just a moment of weakness, she decides, and pushes the door open. Both of them look up at her with smiles so large, she could've been Santa Claus.

"You're home!" Alec cries, and she beams at him, reaching over to give him a kiss on the forehead, leaning over Percy, who wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to the bed.

"We were just talking about you." He tells her, burying his head in her lap.

"You both were supposed to be asleep." She says by way of greeting, voice still thick. "I thought I'd drive you two down to the beach tomorrow, but you're clearly not going to be up in time-"

Alec is already at the door.

"I'm going to sleep now, Mommy! I'll be up in time, I promise! Daddy, SLEEP!" He cries, and Annabeth pretends to contemplate it.

"Alright, maybe if you're a really good boy, we can still make it." She sighs after moments of deep thought, and Alec races off to his room. Percy looks up at her from her lap.

"You have to stop eavesdropping on dude talks." Annabeth has a lot of arguments for that, but she sighs, still a little wound up about Alec's question.

"I know."

"I meant it, Annabeth." He tells her seriously. "You are crazy." She smacks him lightly across the head, and he cracks a grin. "And you're my world. You can't believe anything else, right?"

Annabeth swallows before bending down and pressing her lips to his. He reaches over to hold her head and neck, deepening the kiss. It's lazy and passionate and tells him everything Annabeth can't put to words.

 _I love you_ , it says. _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

His tongue playfully flicks at her lips, and she giggles against him. He guides her carefully so she somehow finds herself lying on top of him, and he plays with her hair absently.

"Montauk, huh?" He finally asks in between kisses, moving her so he has access to her jaw and neck.

"Yeah, if I don't fall asleep at the wheel." She manages as he moves lower down towards her chest. He's managed to unbutton her shirt, and she struggles to roll off him. "Perce, you're hurt." She says softly. "I just want you to get better. I promise I won't complain the day you can walk without any help." She pulls away and gets to her feet, turning to her closet so she doesn't have to look at the disappointment on his face. There's a pause as she pulls off her bra and slips into a loose cami and some shorts. When she turns back around, Percy looks pensieve.

"You won't complain." He repeats thoughtfully. "So I can do _anything_?" He sends her a wolf-like grin, and she rolls her eyes, deciding it's too late to eat her words, and clambers into the sheets with him. "I can have my way with you, and you can't protest?"

"Percy, we've been together since we were sixteen." She tells him. "You've 'had your way with me' for years." She mocks playfully as he turns the lights out and wraps his arms around her, pulling her impossibly close to him.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughs. "There's so many kinks I have that have gone unsatis-"

"I'll have sex with you if you stop talking and go to sleep." There's a pause.

"Alec's right. You do know how to get what you want."

"Percy." Annabeth warns. He doesn't respond, only gives her a squeeze. She rests her head against his chest until his breathing relaxes.

oOo

Annabeth knows that Percy _hates_ therapy, and will do nearly anything to get out of it. Lucky for her, she also knows exactly what to say to coax him in. He's lying in bed with his arm covering his face and a grimace on his features, waving her away.

"I can't go today. I'm sick." He tells her, not even trying to be convincing. She glances at the watch on her wrist before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Percy, I'm going to be late for work. Let's go." She prods him. He stops wriggling and lowers his arm to glare at her, eyes hidden under his hair that's gotten _way_ too long. "You also need a hair cut. And I need you to get the groceries and pick up Alec from playschool." She lists off her fingers. She only hears a groan in response.

"Don't make me go." He pleads, but she doesn't stand for it.

"That'll only be _another_ year of sitting at home and not being able to play." She points out. He gives her a dry look, but she knows she's won because he slowly peels himself off the bed, getting to his feet and giving himself a stretch. She hears his muscles cracking and scowls, but he only winks at her in response before slipping into the bathroom. She checks her reflection in the mirror as she waits for him to come out- She's all set to drop him off and head down to the firm.

"Alright, Fussy. Let's go." Percy yawns as he comes out, slipping on a green t-shirt over his shorts. She only scowls at him again before laving the room, not looking to see if he's following.

She presses a kiss to his lips before he gets out of the car and watches him enter the building, feeling an odd senseof pride at how he's managed to lose his limp. It's been seven months, and he's recovering steadily, and while he does sometimes cry out in pain while loading the washer-dryer, she thinks he's doing a great job. He's even got an interview scheduled next week about his comeback to the Knicks, which, according to his doctor, shouldn't be too far away.

She thinks back to when they were in high school. He'd always told her the one _real_ love in his life was the bright orange ball, and that it made him the person he was. Of course, that was before he'd told her she meant more to him than a stupid game and then kissed her, which is why she'd freaked out in the first place. She'd always known he'd go places, and the last thing she wanted was to get in his way. He'd laughed it off and called her silly, but it had only gotten worse when his grades started dropping even lower and the principal threatened to have him pulled off the team that he'd started taking her seriously.

They'd broken up for a couple of months, quite possibly the hardest months of her life in senior year at high school, and it was when James Miller asked her to prom that Percy had put his foot down, demanding she date him because there's no way she's going to prom with anyone else. It wasn't a particularly romantic story- They'd been best friends who fell in love and stuck together ever since. She doesn't even remember most of the 'important' details, like when he asked her out or when they had sex for the first time; it was just a blur in the past, and for someone who takes milestones in relationships _very_ seriously, she can't bring herself to care. Percy's here to stay, she knows, because of the multiple times he'd made sure to tell her, and really, she can't ask for more.

Apart from her son, Percy Jackson is the single most important person in the world, to Annabeth. She'd easily be willing to give up her dreams and her happiness and very possibly her _life_ , if it meant Percy and Alec would be safe and happy. He's given her a family, something she can always fall back on, and there's nothing she can ever say or do to tell him how much that means to her.

She pulls into her usual slot at work, grabs her purse and is about to head inside when her phone buzzes. She looks down at the screen to read the text.

 _Why would you subject me to this_? She swears she can hear Percy's voice reading it out in her head. She tries to hide her smile as she gets to her cubicle, plopping down unceremoniously on the chair. Jason's head pokes up from his cubicle.

"You're happy." He says, rolling out so she can see him. She shrugs.

"It's a pleasant day." She tells him. He doesn't push.

"How's Percy feeling? Piper was wanting to know if you guys could make lunch this Saturday." Annabeth doesn't hesitate to accept her partner and closest friend's invitiation. Percy _loves_ Piper and Jason, and she thinks it'll be a nice idea for him to get out of the house to do something that isn't chores or therapy. He grin at her before launching into his design ideas for a new biochemistry laboratory.

Annabeth likes working with Jason- They get along really well, seeing that they're the youngest at work, being only two years out of college and employed in a very well reputated architectural firm. They'd started hanging out at office parties, but it was only when she'd invited him and his girlfriend over for dinner that she decided she really, _really_ loved Jason Grace. They think along the same wavelengths, he doesn't struggle to keep up with her, and he knows when to let her boss him around and when to put his foot down. They work as a great team, and were generally pretty open with each other regarding almost anything in their lives.

She's sitting at his desk and going over the beam structure minutes before it's time for them to leave when she gets a call from Percy.

"Where are you?" He demands, and she frowns.

"Percy, I'm at work. Is something wrong?" There's a pause. She can hear Alec screaming in delight in the background.

"No. I took Alec to the park, and I miss you." He tells her, and she softens.

"I'm sorry. I'll be home in half an hour. Is tha alright with you?" She asks, and gets a long drawn sigh in response before the line goes blank.

It's something Percy's started to do a lot more often now- Call her when he gets bored and demand she come back because he's bored. She imagines it's hard to have to sit around all day and do nothing, but she doesn't know how to help him. She looks back at Jason, who only gestures for her to leave with a smirk.

"Don't keep our princess waiting." He laughs, and she smacks him across the head while shrugging on her jacket.

"That's sexist." She informs him before grabbing her bag and leaving.

oOo

Sometimes she wonders how she ever got so lucky as to meet Percy Jackson, much less marry him. She's sitting on the bench, watching him dribble the ball across the court, looking more relaxed than she's seen him in a while. He's got sweat dripping off his chin and little droplets of water in his hair, but his eyes are blazing as he weaves around the court, his coach constantly calling out orders.

"Take it easy, Jackson!" He barks as Percy jumps gracefully to shoot a basket. She can see how happy he is, but secretly, she does agree with the coach. He really shouldn't be exerting himself.

He misses, and lets out a frustrated scream, and Annabeth flinches. He's not anywhere close to being in shape for any of the matches this season. He wipes at his face before staring his routine all over again.

"You can't expect to be in perfect condition." The coach calls, but she isn't even sure if he's hearing any of the words. He's solely focused on the ball, the court and the basket at the other end- She knows it because she knows Percy.

She watches him for three hours until she decides it's time for a real break, and stands up. Immediately, Percy drops the ball, turning to look at her.

"Where are you going?" He calls, and she smiles at the coach before turning to him.

"We're going home. That's _enough_ for today." She gives him a pointed look. He's about to argue, but seems to be contemplating it. She hardens her look, and silently thanks the gods when she hears his coach grunt,

"She's right. Get some rest, Jackson."

He relaxes slightly before heading into the showers. His coach turns to her.

"He's pretty good." He tells her quietly, like he's afraid Percy might hear. "He might actually even make the cut, but he needs practice."

"He'll practice for as long as it's a healthy amount." Annabeth cuts him off. "He loves the sport, and the team- Enough to forget about himself. He's not hurting himself again." She states firmly, and the other man looks a little offended, but it slowly turns into an expression she thinks looks somewhat impressed.

"He's lucky. To have a girl like you." He tells her, and she smiles shyly at him, earlier defensiveness leaving her almost immediately. "I really am sorry about the accident."

"What did happen, anyway? He's never told me." She pushes. She'd told herself she'd give him some space, not poke her nose where he doesn't want her, but it's just her curiosity that drives her crazy.

"Got tackled when he was dunking. Hit the floor. Hard." The coach is a man of few words, she decides.

"Why do you think he didn't tell me?" She wonders, more for the sake of conversation.

"He acted like a child, taking that shot. Probably embarrassed." Okay, then, Annabeth thinks. No conversation today.

They wait for him to come out in silence. He puts his arm around her, beaming down and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm feeling awesome." He says, and she pats his arm.

"About damn time. Start driving the car, then- I'm sick of being your cabbie." She teases, and Percy shrugs.

"I'll drive us home." He offers, and Annabeth pauses. She realizes that nursing Percy back to health is a lot like raising their little boy- There's only so many things she can do for him. After that, it's up to him to get to his own two feet. She takes a breath. It's time for Percy to get his life back, even if she's a little afraid of him getting hurt. _He's a responsible adult_ , she reminds himself.

"Sure, yeah." She says.

oOo

They decide to both pick Alec up from his first day of school. He comes racing out with the largest smile she's ever seen, and leaps right into his father's arms. Percy lifts him right off the ground with ease, tossing him slightly up in the air before catching him. Alec giggles loudly.

"Daddy, let me down! I'm six now!" He wrestles against Percy's grip until he's back on his feet.

"How was school, Big Guy?" Percy holds out his hand for the boy to take.

"It was fun." He shrugs, offering no more information. The two of them head back to the car, and Annabeth stays back to watch them for a moment.

Percy's back on the team, and he's been really busy the entire season. He even says that he plays better now than he used to. Alec's started first grade- he goes to school. Two years ago, both of her boys were dependent on her, and now, they're going off to school and to play the Celtics.

They're both waving for her to catch up, and when she does, Percy wraps his arm around her waist and Alec holds her hand, and she realizes just how dependent she is on them. She scoops up her son so she can smother him in kisses, and feels Percy's laughter against her shoulder.

She understands now how family really works-

They all need each other, and nobody lets anyone down.


End file.
